


Смягченное падение

by TheLadyRo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Что если сестра Мэри появилась бы в коридоре немного позже, или Почему же Кроули прижал Азирафаэля к стене





	Смягченное падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Softer Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282660) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 

> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Азирафаэль в курсе, что у него, в отличие от других ангелов, есть недостатки. Он подозревает, что это последствия работы среди людей на протяжении многих тысяч лет, и он более-менее смирился с ними. Ангел прекрасно осознает, что бывает слегка доверчивым, что ему не хватает предусмотрительности и, видит Небо, он может быть упрямым, особенно в том, что касается продажи книг или, скажем, согласия-с-невозможно-дурацким-и-рискованным-планом-Кроули-по-предотвращению-Армагеддона. Он также знает, что порой бывает слегка склонен не замечать очевидное.

_«Где-то глубоко в душе ты на самом деле хороший...»_ Он думал, что делает Кроули комплимент, он действительно так думал. Конечно, он ожидал некоторой реакции: что Кроули закатит глаза или, возможно, огрызнется, если будет в особо раздражительном настроении. Чего Азирафаэль совершенно точно не ожидал, так это того, что его схватят за лацканы пиджака и прижмут к ближайшей стене.

И, право слово, ему сложно думать, когда Кроули так близко. Нет-нет, Кроули всегда стоит слишком близко к нему, иногда вопиюще близко (как, скажем, на стене Эдемского сада). Но, как любое существо, не желающее признавать, что жаждет прикосновения, он всегда достаточно близок, чтобы чувствовать тепло тела Азирафаэля, и всегда на волосок от настоящего контакта. Нет, сейчас это не обычное _близко_ и даже не эдемское _близко_, сейчас это «прижимая к стене всем своим телом» близко, и Азирафаэль опьянен этим ощущением, поражен и не способен найти слова. Их носы соприкасаются. Ему даже в голову не приходит испугаться.

Несмотря ни на что, Азирафаэль очень умен, и в этот момент, забыв от удивления обычные отговорки и увертки, он, пожалуй, впервые направляет свой пытливый разум на объект перед ним. Обычно он очень старается не изучать Кроули слишком пристально, потому что, откровенно говоря, это может повлечь за собой только проблемы. Но Кроули никогда раньше не распускал рук, и он так близко, что их носы соприкасаются.

Пустой коридор еще звенит эхом злости Кроули, но сам демон, похоже, сказал все, что хотел (_«"Хороший" это неприличное слово»_), и сейчас дышит коротко и резко, словно каждый вдох причиняет боль. Нет никого вокруг, есть только они, как всегда. Азирафаэль смотрит на демона. Честно говоря, он не может отвести глаз. Кроули так близко, что взгляду трудно сфокусироваться, и его тело такое теплое, и такое напряженное, и ужасно отвлекает. Что-то в районе груди Азирафаэля дает сбой. В этот момент Кроули отстраняется всего на пару сантиметров, и их носы больше не соприкасаются. Но Азирафаэль еще не завершил свое исследование, поэтому он кладет руки поверх пальцев Кроули, пытаясь успокоить его и в то же время удержать на месте. Ангелу кажется, что если не сделать этого, Кроули отступит. Он понимает, что не раз видел, как Кроули делал это — загонял вглубь нечто большее, чем он сам. Он также понимает, что словно в трансе смотрит на губы Кроули. Однако на этот раз его мысли не замирают. Механизм уже набрал скорость и не может затормозить сразу. Где-то здесь прячется ответ, ангел чувствует это, ответ гораздо больше того, который он хотел найти. Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, Азирафаэль протягивает руку и снимает с Кроули темные очки.

Его глаза… Внезапно Азирафаэль понимает, почему Кроули носит очки все время, даже когда они одни.

Он до сих пор помнит, как кричали восставшие ангелы, падая с Небес. Ему кажется, что какая-то часть демона кричит до сих пор. Это часть наказания, часть того, что делает их теми, кто они есть. Кроули всегда казался слегка другим, но... о, Господи, о, Кроули... это все в его глазах — ужас и страдание настолько бездонные, что Азирафаэль не уверен, можно ли их смягчить.

Потому что, внезапно понимает он, в прошлый раз, когда Кроули поступил вопреки самой своей природе, он был наказан настолько сурово, настолько непоправимо, что даже теперь, спустя все это время, он так и не оправился. Он все еще кричит. И в самый неподходящий момент, в самый неподходящий день Азирафаэль предложил Кроули снова сделать это. _«Я демон, я не могу быть хорошим»._

— Прости, мне так жаль, — говорит ангел, и вкладывает в эти слова так много смыслов, включая то, насколько несоразмерными они ему кажутся.

«Бог любит тебя таким, какой ты есть», — хочется ему добавить. Он уверен, что это должно быть правдой. Он любит всех созданий, больших и малых, неважно, насколько они ужасны, значит, это наверняка относится и к демонам. (Как кто-то может одновременно любить и наказывать так жестоко, так непоправимо — очень тяжелая, очень неудобная мысль, которую Азирафаэль пока не готов исследовать и потому отодвигает подальше). Итак, он хочет сказать: «Бог любит тебя таким, какой ты есть», — вот только если он откроет рот, он знает, что прозвучат вовсе не эти слова. Сейчас, когда Кроули стоит так близко, когда его тело дрожит от потаенной муки, которую он прячет за маской гнева, Азирафаэль ощущает, как на языке складывается слово "Я". _Я_ люблю тебя. _Я_ люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. И к этому он тоже не готов.

— Кроули, — бормочет он вместо этого. Точнее говоря, умоляет. О чем, он и сам не знает, разве что об облегчении боли, о разрешении этой пульсирующей телесности, внезапно возникшей между ними.

Глаза Кроули расширяются, и на мгновение между ними проскакивает понимание, то абсолютное понимание, на какое способен только ангел, и Кроули, который всегда жаждет быть замеченным, внезапно не может вынести обращенного на него внимания.

— Не надо, — выдыхает он. — Не делай этого.

И Азирафаэль, разумеется, делает это еще настойчивей. Он стоит спокойно между демоном и стеной, глядя на него со всем возможным принятием, которое способен найти в своем сердце. Он может найти очень много.

Кроули издает тихий нервный звук, и Азирафаэлю так больно за него. Затем что-то изменяется вокруг них. Крошечное в мировом масштабе изменение, но от того не менее опустошающее. Кроули падает, падает вперед, падает на Азирафаэля, его губы, словно перья, падают навстречу губам ангела. И Азирафаэль — он ловит его.

«Поцелуй», — думает он. Кроули целует его, а может, он целует Кроули, и почему-то это совсем не удивительно.

Но удивительно сладко. Ярость покинула тело Кроули (она никогда не задерживается надолго), и остались лишь плавящийся жар и отчаянная нежность. Азирафаэль ощущает их сильно до боли, и это восхитительная пытка. Потому что это неправильно, это должно быть неправильно. Если бы это не было неправильным, он не бежал бы от этого сотни лет. Целые эпохи. Он хочет этого, хочет так сильно.

— Азирафаэль, — тихо говорит демон, обхватив ладонями его лицо. — Ангел, я…

Но в тот момент, когда Азирафаэль с восторгом и ужасом понимает, что готов ответить, в нескольких шагах от них раздается покашливание.

— Что? — рычит Кроули на подошедшую женщину. Его злость вызвана теперь совсем другими, гораздо менее существенными причинами, но момент безвозвратно упущен.

Азирафаэлю остается лишь надеяться, что у них еще будет время продолжить.

* * *

Время находится довольно скоро. Волшебный ужин в «Ритце», достаточно алкоголя, чтобы затуманить голову, и, когда они выходят на улицу, на Азирафаэля вдруг обрушивается понимание — они теперь свободны.

На улице, разумеется, идет дождь. Азирафаэль создает зонт, ослепительно белый на фоне серого неба и достаточно большой для двоих. Чуть улыбнувшись, Кроули шагает под зонт, прижимаясь к боку ангела, и так, в уютном молчании, они доходят до Грин-Парка.

— Ты знаешь, — произносит Кроули, когда они неторопливо сворачивают на пустую дорожку, надежно укрытые зонтом. — Тогда в Тэдфилд-Мэнор. Я так и не понял, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я извинился.

— Извиняющийся демон? — хмыкает Азирафаэль. Потом смягчается. — Хотя, полагаю, это было бы не в первый раз.

— Никогда я не следовал правилам, — говорит Кроули. Голос его звучит беззаботно, но тело излучает напряжение.

— Это мне всегда в тебе нравилось, — признает Азирафаэль. Он останавливается, и Кроули поворачивается к нему.

— О?

— Даже восхищало.

— Хм, — демон морщится, но Азирафаэль чувствует, что он доволен. — Ну, это взаимно.

Многое можно было бы еще сказать, и Азирафаэль надеется со временем сделать это. Весьма скоро. Но прямо сейчас самым правильным ему кажется коснуться ладонью щеки Кроули и притянуть того для поцелуя.

— Да, я люблю тебя, дорогой, — говорит он, оторвавшись. Кроули дергается. Это нервное движение, в котором Азирафаэль видит и желание отстраниться, и жажду быть еще ближе. Затем он снимает очки и прячет их в карман, не отрывая взгляда от ангела.

— Вот это удачно, — говорит он наконец, и голос его чуть дрожит. — Потому что я планировал остаться с тобой на какое-то время. Ну, знаешь, немного… навсегда?

Азирафаэль нервно смеется.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Кроули. — Если хочешь, я буду спать на диване, но, ангел, даже не думай, что можешь теперь избавиться от меня.

— Если ты сомневаешься, — отвечает Азирафаэль, — значит, боюсь, ты недостаточно хорошо меня понял. Я _люблю_ тебя, Кроули. Разумеется, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

Азирафаэль смотрит в глаза, чуть светящиеся в сумерках, и видит, как нерешительно в них возникает понимание.

— О, — говорит Кроули. Он берет Азирафаэля за руку, ошеломленный и старательно скрывающий это, и они продолжают свой путь по парковой дорожке. Еще три шага, и демон останавливается и молча обвивается вокруг Азирафаэля, и тот гладит его по спине и бормочет что-то утешительное. Дождь тихо стучит по зонту над их головами, как стучал когда-то по крылу ангела. Как удивительно это, их медленное падение навстречу друг другу. В эти странные времена Азирафаэль не уверен во множестве вещей, но он знает без малейшего сомнения, что поймает Кроули. Всегда.


End file.
